eucjedifandomcom-20200215-history
Ryi Kor'le
Ryi Kor’le, the older sister of Risca Kor’le, is an honorary member of the Guardians of Light. The sisters were chased off their family’s homestead by Sith and Jetti'roya, who were hunting Force-Sensitive individuals. They crashlanded on Saridona Prime where they now live in the Temple of Light. Biography Ryi is the oldest daughter of the Mandalorian Mercenary and Bounty Hunter Jac-Ral Tandar Kor'le and his wife the Mandalorian Huntress Ruussaan Kor'le. Ryi and her younger sister Risca are about two years apart from each other. And when Ryi was seven years old and Risca was five, their mother Ruusaan was killed when a rogue live grenade hit an ammunition bunker on Concord Dawn. Luckily, Ryi was with her father at the time who was no where near the scene. Risca on the other hand was standing right next to her mother when it happened, and Ruusaan instictively threw herself on top of Risca, throwing them both into a nearby ditch and protecting Risca from the blast. In fact, it wasn't the blast that killed Ruusaan, but a large piece of shrapnel from the bunker had hit Ruusaan directly in the back. After their mother died, Jac-Ral became a full time Bounty Hunter while raising Ryi and Risca by himself. The Kor'le Clan never setting foot on Concord Dawn again. Because their father was constantly off world when the girls got older, Ryi decided to wait until a little after Risca had reached Mandalorian Adulthood before joining up the ranks of the Mando Mercs and following the Manda'lor into battle. When Risca turned 15, Ryi felt that it was high time that she joined the ranks and was about to be sent out on her first mission when a few Sith with some of the jetti'roya attacked their homestead. Seeing their father killed with her own eyes and their homestead burned to the ground, Ryi took her sister and escaped Mandalore on her father's ship where they set course for Sardonia Prime according to the Coordinates that Risca had recieved from her Jedi Master before the Sith raided their home. Along with Risca having a pet Gdan named Darman, Ryi also has a pet of her own. A young strill named Kad which Ryi trained herself. Her and her sister's starship is actually their father's starship called The Rogue which happens to be a Firespray-31-class patrol and attack craft. Personality and traits Equipment Armor Her armor is Red and Black similar in appearance to the Mandalorian Cuy'val Dar Huntress named Vhonte Tervho. Weapons Ryi is a master of the viroblade, instructed since the day she could walk by her father and mother who was also a huntress herself. When she was about 11 years old, while she was out exploring the country-side on her speeder bike, Ryi discovered what appeared to be an ancient underground armory with weapons dating back to the Clone Wars. Hitting a gold mine of ancient weapons that still worked with fully stocked ammo, Ryi selected a pair of twin DC-15 side arm blasters and an ancient three sided viroblade as her own. While she was down there, she also discovered suits of Mandalorian Armor. Both of her armor gauntlets have stiletto knife like viroblades that eject and retract. And when Ryi is in civies she tends to carry her three sided viroblade in the right sleeve of her jacket. She also normally carries her DC-15's in their designated holsters attached to her belt, and in case of emergencies she has a small customized verpine blaster in her right boot. Starships *''The Rogue'' - ''Firespray-31''-class patrol and attack craft Clothing When not in her armor, Ryi can usually be seen wearing her father's favorite jacket made of Bantha leather that he gave her when she collected her first bounty, combat boots, camoflauge pants, and a comfortable grey shirt. Also when Ryi and her sister, Risca, are dressed exactly the same they look exactly alike, the only difference is that Risca has blue eyes and Ryi has hazel eyes.) Behind the Scenes Ryi is the Player Character designed by Ryi_Korle-Fett to be used in several different Role Playing Games hosted on Jedi Council Forums Category:Honorary Members of the Guardians of Light Category:Females Category:Mandalorians Category:Articles by Jorem Alchi Category:Human